


He was a precious friend...

by JamacianMango



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, Hak is ready to kill, Heavy Angst, Sadness, basically chapter 91 in the manga, omg this scene made me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamacianMango/pseuds/JamacianMango
Summary: Basically a retelling of chapter 91 in the manga. This is a response fanfiction to another(can't remember which) where they describe the scene where Yona gets trapped behind the rock slide in the caves where Shin-ah's tribe lives.They said that that was the most heart wrecking moment of the series. I beg to differ....





	He was a precious friend...

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Yona of the Dawn, nor it's characters, nor this scene. This is merely a retelling. Also, if someone remembers the fanfiction that I described above, please let me know in the comments!

Thump.

The drug lord is running at Yona, a blade thrust in front of him. Zeno, slide in front of her, raising his hands against the attack.

Thump.

I don’t even think.

Thump.

I’m there, in front of Zeno, my arm raised, shielding the boy and Yona from the wrath before them.

_Shnk…_

I wince slightly as the blade slides into my arm, hitting bone, but I don’t budge. The man in front of me pauses, a grimace crosses his face. He then yelled,

“It won't budge! Step aside!”

I didn’t move.

He repeated, shouting louder,

“I have business with this woman! Move!”

I clench my other hand into a fist and swung. He, the drug lord, rocketed backward from the force of the punch, landing on the ground a ways away, laying face up in the dirt, his face covered in blood.

With one swift movement, I pull the dagger from my arm, letting it drop to the ground. My arm band coils on the ground among a pool of blood dripping off my hand.

Yona was saying something to me, but all I heard was white noise, and the beating of the blood inside my brain.

Thump.

Thump.

Suwon stood in front of me, his face set, revealing no emotion. A tsunami of memory and emotion crashed down on me.

_They were back in the courtyard. Suwon was confessing his crimes, blood dripping from his sword in the moonlight._

_“The king is dead and I killed him.”_

_My brain froze, refusing to comprehend this information. I reacted by slamming my glaive into the ground._

_“What nonsense is this?” I shout at him, refusing to believe my ears, “Have you had too much to drink Suwon?”_

_He raises his eyebrows, “If you need a witness, the princess saw he father die with her own eyes.”_

_My ears were ringing. I didn’t think. I lunged for him._

These memories flooded my brain, bringing me back to reality. Fury, sorrow and pain flowed through me.

I started walking forward, my eyes never leaving him, blood pounding in my ears.

A young boy flew in front of me, wielding a sword, telling me to come no further. I responded by grabbing his hands and crushing them between my fingers. He screamed in pain as I threw him aside.

A man with a scar on his face and two swords came running at me and slashed my chest with two quick strikes. I evade them, my fury now focused on him. As I gaze at him, the whites of his eyes grow larger with fear, but he lunges for me again.

I thrust my knee into his abdomen, making him buckle over in pain, then smash his face with my fist, sending him flying.

He landed on the ground ten feet from me, coughing up blood.

I started walking forward again. Six feet. Three feet. My fury bore though Suwon, making his eyes wide with fear, and yet he couldn’t move.

With one hand I reached out for his face, but I couldn’t move another step. I tried to free myself, only to find that Jaeha was holding my arm back, a solemn look on his face.

“Let me go!” I roared as I elbowed his face, sending him sprawling into the dirt.

He sat up, blood dripping down his face, before saying solemnly, “ I was trying to go easy on you Hak…”

With one sweep, he round house kicked me in the face, sending me back. My head swam, and I clutched at my skull, trying to regain my balance.

I tried to lunge for Suwon again, but was held back by Jaeha again. He was shouting something to Kija, but I didn’t care. All I wanted was to kill the traitor who had murdered my king, broken the princess’s heart and soul and who had been my dearest friend.

I felt Kija grab my other arm and I tried to struggle. I knew it was no use against the White Dragon’s strength, but I had to try. I let out a roar of frustration.

“Let me go! Let me go!” I yelled as Suwon got hold of his senses and started to back away. I reached out a hand towards him, determined to reach him.

Something touched my hand gently, bringing me down from my bloodlust. Yona.

Her eyes were solemn, yet so beautiful as she said, “It’s fine, Hak.” She lowered her head and whispered, “I’m fine.”

I ceased struggling as I watched the traitor walk away, who once used to be my closest friend.

A silent tear fell down my cheek.


End file.
